


Она была доброй

by Gierre



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Dark, F/M, Pre-Canon, Torture, UST, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Хватая ртом глоток воздуха, задыхаясь, кашляя, Килиан называет Веру шлюхой, но она пропускает обидное слово мимо ушей.





	Она была доброй

— Самое главное, милый, соблюдать баланс, — говорит Вера, присаживаясь напротив Килиана. В специальную нишу под ним стекает пот. В комнате по приказу Веры разожгли три очага.  
Хватая ртом глоток воздуха, задыхаясь, кашляя, Килиан называет Веру шлюхой, но она пропускает обидное слово мимо ушей.  
— Без боли ты не сможешь понять, что чувствуют другие, — продолжает Вера, дождавшись, когда Килиан восстановит дыхание. Она должна убедиться, что он все понял.  
К ногам Килиана привязан груз, поэтому ему все время приходится напрягать руки, чтобы под весом его тела в сочетании с грузом суставы не вывернулись наизнанку. Килиан подвешен к специальным кольцам на потолке в зале, который Вера выбрала для него, потому что ей понравился вид из окна.  
— Магистр Рал хочет защитить своих подопечных, — говорит Вера.  
Ей жалко Килиана, он ведь только начинает обучение. Она была совсем ребенком, когда ей пришлось пройти через подобное. Конечно, Килианом поручили заниматься всего-навсего ей, юной морд-сит, в то время как за ней присматривал сам Магистр Рал. Он объяснил ей, почему без боли она никогда не сможет понять, что чувствуют другие.  
— Если ты не будешь делать то, что я говорю тебе, ты не получишь ни еды, ни воды, — продолжает Вера. — Если ты попытаешься сбежать, всю неделю ты будешь чувствовать боль. Каждую секунду, я позабочусь об этом. Ты должен понять, что Магистр Рал защищает тебя. Должен произнести клятву.  
— Мы не рабы, — шепчет Килиан, хотя его руки дрожат так сильно, что вывих суставов — вопрос времени. Вере даже не придется вставать, чтобы наказать его за эту дерзость.  
— Магистру Ралу не нужны рабы, — говорит она, перебирая в руке эйджил. Ей нравится держать его, когда она занята обучением других. Справедливо, что она испытывает боль в то же время, когда мучаются ее ученики. Вот о чем говорил Магистр Рал, когда давал ей в руки эйджил в первый раз. Но тогда она не смогла понять его, выпустила из рук и закричала от боли.  
— Вы захватываете наши деревни одну за другой, вы убийцы, вы...  
— Если ты не принесешь клятву, Магистр Рал не сможет защитить тебя, — продолжает Вера, монотонно, терпеливо, день за днем. Боль от эйджила — всего лишь небольшое неудобство. Она знает, как важно объяснить им, что священные узы — единственное возможное спасение.  
Дело не в том, что они горды или свободолюбивы, просто невежественны. Им кажется, если перед ними девушка, у нее на уме дети или заботы об ужине. Они думают, если девушка улыбается им, это хороший знак. Морд-сит часто улыбаются, почти всегда. Так они показывают друг другу, что давно перестали чувствовать боль. Без их жертвы Магистр будет уязвим. Они нужны, чтобы защищать его и выполнять его приказы. Они — его руки, глаза, уши. На войне они незаменимы, а когда на время в Д’харе наступает мир, они объясняют глупцам вроде Килиана, почему клятва Магистру Ралу — их единственное спасение.  
— Воды, — шепчет Килиан. Его кожа покрылась струпьями, уголки рта кровоточат. Килиан научился слизывать кровь, обманывая себя, подобно многим другим пленникам. Им кажется, так они могут напиться, и только когда боль становится невыносимой, а запах — отвратительным, они останавливаются.  
— Ты готов принести клятву? — ласково спрашивает Вера, усаживаясь напротив. Она достает эйджил. Если Килиану повезет, сегодня он почувствует на себе его действие в последний раз.  
— Магистр Рал ведет нас... — дрожащим голосом начинает шептать Килиан, он хнычет, но из глаз не текут слезы — в организме осталось слишком мало воды.  
Морд-сит знают все о человеческом теле, их учат искать уязвимые места. Вера прислушивается к едва уловимому шепоту:  
— Магистр Рал наставляет нас, — Килиан заходится жестоким кашлем.  
— Прерываться нельзя, — Вера рывком подбирается вплотную и кладет эйджил на горло. Кашель превращается в дикий рев.  
Килиан пытается схватить ее за ноги, но она небрежно отталкивает его носком сапога и отходит.  
Он кашляет, еще, еще, на полу остаются красные пятна.  
— Я могу попробовать еще раз? — с надеждой спрашивает Килиан, глядя ей в глаза снизу вверх. — Пожалуйста!  
— Повторяй за мной, — Вера улыбается, наклоняясь к нему. — Магистр Рал ведет нас.  
Он повторяет каждое ее слово, давясь кашлем, заставляя его на время отступить. Обкусанные ногти так яростно цепляются за каменные плиты, что за ними остаются мокрые борозды.  
— Вся наша жизнь принадлежит тебе, — заканчивает Вера.  
— Вся наша жизнь принадлежит тебе, — повторяет Килиан, заглядывая ей в глаза. В них столько надежды, так много чувств, что Вера не выдерживает и наклоняется еще ниже, а потом нежно целует его в губы.  
Когда она отворачивается к выходу, Килиан снова начинает хныкать.  
— Вы принесете воды, госпожа?  
— Ну конечно! — Вера широко улыбается. — Конечно, милый, я принесу тебе столько воды, что ты не сможешь выпить ее всю.  
Когда дверь камеры закрывается, она долго стоит возле двери, прислонившись к ней. В памяти всплывают ожоги от эйджила, оставшиеся на спине Килиана, царапины от плетей, начиненных металлом, и его сосредоточенный взгляд, обращенный к ней. В те моменты, когда они были вдвоем, для него никого больше не существовало. Но теперь все закончится. Килиан вернется в свою деревню, к своей жене и детям. Он принес клятву и научит ей остальных. Они спасутся от страшной угрозы. Вера выполнила свой долг.  
* * *  
Сидя на ледяном полу камеры, Килиан вспоминает пальцы Веры. Она любила гладить его по спине, когда свежие шрамы еще не успели покрыться коркой. Ждала, когда он успокоится, и касалась следующего.  
«Без боли не бывает удовольствия», — повторяла она снова и снова. Пока он, связанный, не падал ей на руки, обессиленный и опустошенный, с ощущением удовлетворения и спокойствия, которых никогда раньше не знал.  
Он должен был дать клятву много недель назад. Он верил ей. Она рассказывала о своем господине с такой улыбкой, что нельзя было сомневаться — он лучший из живущих. Килиан завидовал ему. И отказывался произносить слова, зная, что после этого она выполнит обещание и отпустит его домой, где никогда в жизни он не встретит такую же.  
Если бы не жалкий страх умереть, если бы не язвы, от которых тело воняло смертью, если бы она поняла, почему он молчит.  
Дождавшись, когда стук каблуков затихнет, он обмотал руку цепью от кандалов и с силой потянул на себя. Боль была смешной по меркам эйджила, который Вера использовала лишь в крайних случаях.  
Она была доброй.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
